Fred's Secret Desire
by JadeMaryC
Summary: Fred has a dream about Hermione and he ends up really confused. George helps out and happy things happen. This is a bad summary. I can guarantee the story is better. It will make your insides want to explode with glee. Read and review! Edit 10/11/2013: I fixed the changing from 1st to 2nd person! Should be good now!
1. Could it be?

Fred's Secret Desire.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and I understand that- don't sue me!

**A/N: This one is a bit short but - quality not quantity!**

Chapter 1: Could it be...?

_She turned and flicking her beautiful brown hair back looked in my direction. I looked behind me. I was the only one in her view. She walked like an angel towards me._

_"Hello, handsome." she whispered and kissed me full in the face._

Fred woke with a start. He did NOT just have a dream about Hermione kissing him! He looked around the dormitory to see his twin, fast asleep accompanied by the rest of the boys in the room. He sighed and begun to get dressed.

When he finished pulling on his trousers, George stirred.

"Morning, Forge." he sniggered.

"Morning, Gred." George grinned.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked his twin.

"Oh yes. How about you?" he smiled.

"What? No. Course not..." he said nervously.

"What's up with you?" George asked.

"NOTHING." he said sharply.

He didn't get a reply, he looked round and saw George give him a thoughtful look. Fred continued getting dressed.

When they were both dressed. They went down to breakfast and they were one of the first to be there and sat down in their usual place. Soon enough students started to pile in, including his little brother and his friends - Harry and - **Hermione**.

He noticed she looked particularly beautiful today. He shook his head. You CAN NOT be thinking like this. His little brother grew closer to them and Hermione sat right beside him, she winked at him.

"Hey Fred. Any new jokes?" Hermione said.

"Err... no not really..." Fred said nervously.

"Wow, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Fred helped himself to some bacon and toast. A thousand things running through his head. What is up with you? Your usually joking around! Making fun of your little brother and sniggering with your brother. How can you be thinking of Hermione like this?

George nudged him and pointed at Ron, he was staring at Hermione like she was a dragon that had just shot fire at him. Rather a dazed look...

"Oi, Ron! Something in Hermione's hair?" George shouted.

Ron abruptly stopped staring at Hermione and ate a bit of bacon.

"No... why?" Ron laughed.

"Well you were staring at her like a flipping owl!" George sniggered.

"No I wasn't, git." Ron ears were turning red, the Weasley embarrassment sign.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was only pointing it out!" George said catching my eye.

"Hahaha." he forced a laugh.

"You too, leave off - he am sure he wasn't staring at me..." Hermione said sternly.

Harry caught our eyes. He had seen it too. My heart dropped about 1000 metres. He frowned. Ron loved Hermione, it was obvious. How could he be thinking about Hermione like this?


	2. Is she feeling it too?

Chapter 2: Is she feeling it too?

_She stroked his cheek and stared into his eyes. She felt her get closer and whisper in my ear;_

_"Your perfect to me."_

_And then they were kissing..._

The next day Fred was as tense as ever. He seemed to notice Hermione was around a lot more than usual. She always looked at him and smiled, maybe because he was being very unusual since the dream. George had been nagging at me and asking why he was being like Ron.

"Fred, what the hell is wrong with you?" George asked, because Fred hadn't laughed at his new invention - a potion that made you snigger uncontrollably at very sad things. "I'll use this on you in a minute!"

"I'm fine." he said, staring out the window.

"No you're not! I think I can tell if my twin is feeling down! Tell me what's up!" he demanded.

"I... I... No." he said.

"See! There is something. Come on, Gred!" he said calmly.

"I think I..." he started. "No, it doesn't matter. Honestly."

"IT DOES! Come on, tell me bro. Tell your twin... I won't tell. Is it a girl?" George said, sitting next to him.

"Hermione." Fred said simply.

There was a long pause. "You- you like... what?" he said.

"Hermione." he repeated.

Coming to his senses, he said; "Okay! Never expected that! But, what's making you so, so frowny?"

"A dream." he said.

"Tell?" George asked.

So he told him about the 2 dreams he had had. George just sat and listened. He even wondered aloud if he wanted to actually go out with her? He wondered this himself. Could he? Knowing that Ron loved her? Would it completely ruin their brother ship?

"Well?" George asked.

"Yes... No... I don't know! Yes!" he finished.

"Want me... or?" he said.

"You." Fred nodded.

He sat down in the common room next to the fire, pretending to read _Quidditch Through the Ages_. George went over to Hermione and asked for a private word. She agreed and they went over to the corner. He saw the words slip out of his twin's mouth...

There was a slow motion pause in Fred's mind. She stood and turned to look at Fred and he abruptly looked down. He saw her mouth turn into a "no" and let out a small whimper...


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

George turned to walk back to his brother, but he had strangely disappeared. He must have seen what Hermione had said and gone. He worried for his brother.

Fred was in the Room of Requirement, crying. He didn't know why, he didn't seem to need to know. He sat for at least an hour until the tears stopped. He wiped them away and realised that his brother had just entered the room.

"Thought you would be here." George said quietly.

Fred suddenly felt very aware at his red puffy eyes. He tried to hide them by putting a hand over his face. George took his hand.

"A! A! A! It's okay, Gred. You don't have to hide it from me. Come on, she'll come round!" George whispered.

"But Ron-" he begun.

George held up his hand. "Come on! Let's have a game of exploding snap back in the common room, eh? C'mon Gred!" he said grinning.

"Okay." Fred nodded.

They walked through the halls and talked in whispers about memories they had had. Like when filches cat hung on the wall and sneaking down the kitchens to get butter beer after a Quidditch game. George suggested this now but Fred just wanted to get to the common room.

When they got there, most of the people had gone. A few were scattered about, finishing homework or just talking in slow whispers. But one stood out the most.** Hermione**.

George took his shoulders and stirred him onto a free table, summoned the pack of cards and begun to play.

"Just focus on the game, mate." George said as he just had a easy game, seeing as Fred kept turning his head in Hermione's direction.

"I can't. Go to bed, George. I don't want to play anymore. I'm not tired, go on." Fred muttered.

"But-" George begun.

"Go to bed!" Fred said sharply.

"You'll be okay-"

He got his wand out now. "George - I can tell your tired now go on!" he shouted in a whisper aiming his wand at him.

He finally made his way up to the dormitory's. Fred got out his_ Quidditch Through The Ages _again and pretended to read but really staring at Hermione. A couple of times, she looked up at him. He wondered what thoughts occupied her mind... her beautiful head could hold such big facts.

After what seemed only thirty minutes, she shook her head and gave up on what she was trying to do, packed her stuff up and to his surprise came over to him.

"Fred." she said.

Putting down my book, he replied; "Yes?"

"I can't stop..." she went off.

"Can't stop what?" he asked innocently.

"...thinking about. Well, you." she said looking over at a suddenly very interesting shelf.

"Oh."

He stood up and took a step closer to Hermione.

"What kind of thinking of me?" he whispered.

"Like... imagining me and you kissing." she whispered back, her brown eyes meeting his.

They got closer. Focusing on each other's eyes. This wasn't a dream. They were both there for real.

Their lips finally met. All the background disappeared. It was just them and only them, forever.


	4. I truly do love her

Chapter 4: I truly do love her.

The next morning, Fred woke up with a grin on his face. He didn't know why until he remembered; last night he had kissed Hermione Granger.

He went down to breakfast and Hermione was sitting talking to Harry and Ron. She turned and saw me and smiled. He smiled back and sat next to her. She took my hand under the table and he knew she had taken what she had said to her twin back. George sat down at the other side and gave me a teasing look.

Ron noticed. "What are you smiling like that for?"

"None of you bus-" he begun.

"Actually Ron, if you didn't know, me and Fred are going out." Hermione said, leaving Ron with a murderous look on his face.

After breakfast, Hermione went off to Ancient Runes. Ron asked for a "quiet" word with Fred.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? MESSING WITH HERMIONE LIKE THIS. SHE WON'T BE TOO HAPPY WHEN YOU REALISE THIS IS A BIG PRANK!" he shouted.

"Ron." Fred said.

"NO! You don't 'Ron' me! I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING. YOUR DOING IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I LOVE HER-" Ron gulped and ran.

Fred ran after him. "RON! I'm sorry but I love her too... she kissed me first! Honestly! RON! COME BACK!"

He stopped and turned to Fred. "You love her too?"

"Yes, I am so sorry. But-" he said.

"I'd rather her be with you anyway. I am just stupid. She'd be better with you." he admitted.

"Ron I am so sorry, honestly I really didn't want to, but she kissed me and... I kissed back." he murmured.

"Right, okay. Want to go to the common room?" Ron said.

"Sure."

So we went back to the common room, luckily we had only got Potions this afternoon and Hermione was free the hour before and after that. He met up with Hermione after her Ancient Rune class and was greeted with a snog.

"Whoa." he said awkwardly.

"I know. I love you so much, Fred. I never realised till now. I never I had more feelings for you." she said.

"I love you too, Hermione." he said.

They spent the next hour together. Then Hermione and Fred kissed good bye and he went off to Potions.

He sat in Potions and began to make the True Desire potion.

He made the potion and Snape made a rare compliment to his work. He turned to George and his seemed perfect. George was grinning but he could tell there was a kind of worry in his eyes.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"Nothing, why?" he whispered back.

"You look worried." Fred pointed out.

"What? No, why would I be worried?" George said sharply.

"You are, tell." Fred demanded.

"This potion. I've made it before. I used it on..." he drifted off.

"What? Who?" he said.

"You." he said looking at the floor. "I put it in your pumpkin juice the evening before you had the dream about Hermione... I thought it would be a laugh."


	5. HOW COULD HE?

Chapter 5: HOW COULD HE?

He woke up the next morning and purposely slammed the door on his way to breakfast without waiting for his twin. He hadn't spoke to him since is twin had revealed his placement of the True Desire potion into his pumpkin juice.

He looked around the common room and saw Hermione sitting talking to Ron and Harry. She looked up and smiled at him and walked over. She kissed him passionately.

"Hey, Fred!" she said, pulling out of the kiss and smiling at him.

"Hi." he replied with a frown.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing..." he said.

"There is. Come on, what is it?" she said. "You can tell me!"

"Okay. George but True Desire potion in my pumpkin juice before I started having... feelings for you." he said looking at his shoes.

Hermione looked at him. She was thinking how sweet this was... his true desire, was me?

"Your true desire is me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I suppose so. The potion never lies." he nodded.

"Fred." and she kissed him.

"Wow." he said. "But, it isn't that- George did it without telling me."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted. "HE DID WHAT?"

"Calm it, Hermione. He put it in my goblet without telling me." Fred repeated.

She had gone. Soon, her voice could be heard.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! GET UP NOW."

There was a small pause.

"NOW. WHY DID YOU PUT THAT POTION INTO FRED'S GOBLET!"

They came down into the common room.

"Because I thought it would be a laugh!" George said.

"WELL YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT. DID YOU EVEN TEST IT OUT TO SEE IF YOU HAD DONE IT CORRECTLY!" she continued.

"Err... no... yes... I don't know!" George said.

"SAY SORRY TO FRED RIGHT NOW OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Fred." George said staring at him.

"It's ok." he replied not looking at his twin.

"That's that then." she said, heading towards the common room exit.

"Fred, can I have a word?" George said.

Fred turned to Hermione and she nodded. "See you down there, then!"

George came over to him.

"Fred, I am really sorry but... you wouldn't have discover your love for Hermione unless I had-" he begun.

"I know. George, we're okay." he nodded at him.

He headed down to breakfast with his twin, making jokes and feeling the happiest he felt he had been all his life.

**A/N: So that is it! Hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit of a little try out of mine. Please review and say if you enjoyed it - or any improvements! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
